Under the Mistletoe
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Merry Christmas to fanfiction! I hope everyone enjoys the Chamiko randomness that is this story. Enjoy my rants. Enjoy my love. Read nad Review. Flame if you really want. One-Shot


**OMG I found an old song I used to listen to on YouTube every day! I'm so happy! I love this song! Not sure why… Usually I hate mushy songs, but I love this one…! YAY! (Oh, on my computer, I'm using really big font so I can see my mistakes… I want this to be PERFECT!)**

**So…..**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFIC! (I'm going to be incredibly busy the week before Christmas, as I still am in school until the 23****rd****… And I have three tests on that day, and two quizzes, and a bake off. So yeah. Oh, and Christmas day, naturally I'll be super busy…)**

**I hope you all enjoy this idea I thought of in October right after the Halloween Special! XD I'm a nerd!**

_**Under the Mistletoe**_

Everyone was trying to hold down their breakfast as Dojo sped through the air, avoiding hail and snow that fell from the clouds above. Nobody really wanted to come and do this, but Omi… He was so excited he could hardly breathe. Now, please, let us explain why. Jermaine, Omi's good friend from New York City had invited everyone to a party that one of his good friends was holding. He wouldn't tell anyone who the host was, but supposedly they desperately wanted all of them to show up. Omi was overjoyed because he was going to see Jermaine again. Everyone else was in a mood of…well, hatred… Because the host had specifically asked for Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Dojo, Chase, Wuya, Jack, Katnappe, Panda Bubba, Vlad, and Master Monk Guan. SPECIFICALLY. BY NAME. Nobody wanted to be around their enemies, but apparently the host had cried when Chase and Wuya and Panda Bubba had initially refused the invite. And quilted into it by Jack, they had all reconsidered and agreed to the ridiculous party.

It was a Christmas party. Nobody wanted to go and deal with fruit cake that tasted like crap, or peppermint that burned your tongue after two minutes, or hot chocolate that tasted like crap, or 'home-made' cookies fresh from the department store. Nobody wanted that.

But nobody had a choice. Everyone had to go. And so far, they were all regretting it.

Clay was happy to be coming back to America and all, but he said New York was way too cold for his tastes.

Understandable, the winds were whipping and the clouds were dropping hail over them and snowing fiercely. Typical New York weather.

The host apparently didn't live in New York city, but somewhere else in the bizarrely shaped state. Dojo flew around aimlessly searching until Omi spotted Jermaine on a roof waving to them.

Dojo landed as best he could and everyone climbed off. Jermaine helped everyone down so that they could get inside; well, everyone that needed help. Chase, Wuya, Raimundo, and Jack had taken the liberty of getting themselves down.

Kimiko thanked Jermaine and she asked, "So what's the host like anyway?"

Jermaine smiled and he replied, "Ah, don't worry, she's cool… She's a little quirky, but she's cool…"

Kimiko nodded. She. So the host was a girl. She needed to note that.

Jermaine led everyone inside, they all took off their shoes and stepped into the hall that led into the house. It was actually pretty big. Not as big as the Temple, or an evil basement lair, or an evil palace of death, but still pretty big.

Suddenly they were greeted by two yipping dogs. One was black, one was brown. The black one was snarling viciously. The brown was barking aimlessly at them. Kimiko knelt and patted the brown one's head and jerked her fingers away as the black one tried to eat her hand.

A girl with horribly messy black-brown hair and glasses, came out and she picked up the black dog. The girl was rather pudgy; no doubt because she ate too much. Clay was a lot like that. Was everyone in America fat? The girl wasn't very pretty, her face was rather fat because of her pudginess, and she had too many freckles on her nose. Her eyes were an awful blend of green and brown that almost looked like the color of vomit, and her yellowed teeth were just _lovely_. She was your typical nerdy American girl.

The girl put the black dog in a bed and she greeted all of them. Apparently she was called B. What B stood for, none of them really wanted to ask. Or rather, none of them really cared.

B led them all into the kitchen, which was currently releasing aromas that tantalized the senses and made mouths water with hunger. There was a plethora of food, which included Mac n cheese, meatballs, salad, bread of all sorts, cookies, cupcakes, pumpkin bread, peppermint candy, bon bons, chocolate of all sizes, pizza, chicken, potatoes, assorted vegetables, and mounds of snacks.

"Help yourselves," B said. Kimiko cringed slightly. The girl had a funny voice… It wasn't a pleasant sound, but it was normal enough…

Everyone dug right into the food, but Kimiko noticed someone missing. As family of this B character arrived, Kimiko felt like everyone had been lost.

Kimiko tapped b on the shoulder and she asked, "Did you see where Chase ran off to?"

"He went into the living room," B replied happily.

Kimiko thanked her. B responded, "No problem…" And she then returned to fraternizing with Jack about computers and how she could never get them to work.

Kimiko wandered out to the living room, which was currently empty because everyone was out getting food, save for one evil emperor, leaning against the wall and frowning at the floor, arms crossed across his chest and head down.

She slowly walked over to him, she stayed a good three feet away from him and she asked softly, "Everything alright?"

Chase lifted his gaze from the floor and he replied in a gruff, grumpy sounding tone, "Peachy…"

Kimiko smiled and asked, "What's the matter? Not hungry?"

"Don't want anything…' was all he said, glaring at the floor again.

Kimiko pouted and stuck out her lower lip. Chase looked up and saw her face. He was stuck; he had to answer, otherwise he'd be getting one hell of a lecture!

"I just hate this idiotic Holiday… Almost as much as Valentine's day… It's just people getting fat and greedy… It's shameful…" he grumbled.

Kimiko mused, "Bah-hum-_bug_…! Somebody's cheerful today…" Chase scowled at her. Kimiko giggled and she said, "Nobody really likes the parties, but you've got to at least like the presents, right?"

Chase's face fell slightly. "Never celebrated it… Never gotten presents… Parents died before we really got to do anything together…"

Kimiko swallowed and looked down. "Oh…' she breathed.

Chase looked at her and rolled his eyes. But his eyes froze on the ceiling. Kimiko looked up at him and she noticed the odd look on his face. Chase looked horrified, and he was staring right at the ceiling.

Kimiko looked up and her cheeks reddened. She was standing right under the mistletoe, and she hadn't even noticed!

She giggled nervously and she whispered, "We're under the mistletoe, Chase…"

Chase immediately hopped off the wall and speed-walked away. Kimiko stared after him in surprise.

Kimiko looked to her left and she saw B make an upset face at her. B motioned for her to follow Chase. Kimiko smiled and decided to.

Chase had gone outside and was currently sitting on the porch and frowning at the sidewalk. Kimiko walked over and sat next to him.

He glanced at her once and then returned his gaze to the sidewalk.

"You know, just because you hate the Holiday, doesn't mean you can't give it a try…" she whispered, scooching a little closer to him. Chase didn't say anything. So Kimiko tried again.

"After all, I'm Japanese, and I still participated in Chinese New Year at the Temple…" Chase glanced at her again and then looked at the bushes which were covered in snow.

Kimiko frowned and stuck out her lower lip. "I don't have cooties Chase,' she said, firmly pouting at him.

Chase lifted his head a little and he looked at her. Seeing her pouting, Chase sighed and muttered, "We're mortal enemies… What would we accomplish by practicing that ridiculous tradition…?"

"Practicing that tradition," she said. Chase blinked and gave her a funny look. Kimiko smiled, "it's supposed to bring family closer to kiss under the mistletoe, and it's supposed to keep friends close when they do it. And kissing under mistletoe for lovers is supposed to keep them together forever… And for people who are just randomly caught under the mistletoe… well then it's supposed to create lovers…"

Chase scoffed and turned his head.

Kimiko scowled at him. She tapped chase on the shoulder. He turned his head and she held the mistletoe from the ceiling just above his nose. Chase's eyes widened when he realized what the dastardly little plant was.

Kimiko smiled softly at him and she whispered, "Care to give the tradition a try?"

Chase groaned; looks like he didn't really have much choice. So he leaned forward and he slid his thin lips onto her full pink ones and moved his against hers gently.

Kimiko's eyes fell shut and slowly the hand that had been holding the mistletoe up was clutching Chase's hair as both her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Chase ran his tongue along her lower lip several times, begging for entrance. Kimiko granted it to him and she parted her lips enough for Chase to shove his reptilian tongue in and kiss her even more passionately.

Kimiko twirled his hair around her finger and lost the mistletoe in the locks of ebony silk.

Chase's lips slipped off of hers for a brief moment and each of them felt the piercing cold air against their teeth. The chill ran through their flesh and made them shiver. Immediately this cold caused their kiss to end and Kimiko quickly snuggled into Chase for warmth that she only just realized she needed.

Her fingers were like ice as she rubbed her hands together and tried to heat them back up. Chase offered her his hand and he rubbed his gloved hand against her icy ones. His hands were warm because of the fabric protection, but poor Kimiko was frozen to the bone.

After a moment of trying to warm back up, chase asked, "Should we head back inside?"

Kimiko nodded as her teeth chattered noisily. Her pink lips were turning blue, so chase hurried her back inside the house.

Once inside, Kimiko scurried into the living room and she snuggled onto a couch in front of the magnificent fireplace. Chase smiled as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it tightly around herself.

He walked over to her and he asked, "Comfy?"

Kimiko responded, teeth still chattering, "N-no! It-t-t's so c-c-c-old..!" Chase chuckled.

"Here," he said gently, sitting next to her and opening the blanket. He pulled the blanket around himself, pulling her into him. Immediately she felt the effect of sharing his body heat under the blanket and Kimiko quickly cuddled up with Chase and nuzzled her head into his neck.

Chase smiled as her red nose brushed against his Adam's Apple; it was cold. He moved his hand and began stroking her hair. Kimiko smiled happily and she reached her hand up and put it behind Chase's neck to run her fingers through his hair.

Kimiko stopped when she felt something in his hair. Kimiko pulled it from the black expanse of threads and she showed him what it was.

The mistletoe had been caught in his hair during their kiss, and she had forgotten to get it back out.

Chase smiled at the silly plant. He reached to take it, but Kimiko stretched her hand up to hang it over his head.

"We're under the mistletoe again Chase," she said with a playful giggle.

Chase smiled at her, taking the plant and throwing it aside, leaning down and whispering before one more kiss, "For all I care, we'll always be under the mistletoe…"

**And that was my Christmas Special of Speciality! Isn't it pretty? It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!**

**YAY!**

**CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS TIME IS HERE TIME FOR TOYS AND TIME FOR CHEER**


End file.
